machinimafandomcom-20200214-history
Young Street Productions
Young Street Productions was the product of Gunny, alias Tyler Gunstream, along with his friend Jeff Dillbeck, dedicated primarily to the production and distribution to the famous Machinima Forecast. History Started in April 21, 2008 with the release of the teaser trailer of Forecast, the company was intended to either be a long-time or short-lived project, depending on the reception and criticism of the first two episodes. However, after the release of Episode 2 in May 24, 2008, Gunny and Dillbeck noticed a rapid increase of fans and positive feedback. With this, the entire first season was plotted out by the two and they began focusing entirely on Forecast. Gunny, the founder of Young Street Productions, had decided on making a Machinima a few months after getting out of college with a film degree. Though he maintains no job in filming nor makes any money on Forecast, the series itself is merely just a hobby that he had thought up ever since Halo: Combat Evolved and Red vs. Blue was released. Forecast The Series, their biggest hit, took a long time to be officially thought up. This was because Gunny wanted to create not only a hit Machinima, but also a Machinima that was original. He wanted to start a Machinima since Halo: Combat Evolved, but couldn't think of an idea that had already been produced into a Machinima series. Even at the release of Halo 3, he could not find any original plot ideas. However, when the Legendary Map Pack and, more specifically, Blackout, was previewed by Bungie, he quickly made up the plot of the two episodes. Throughout the production of the first season of Forecast, Gunny and Dillbeck have gotten a large fanbase from the YouTube community, as well as earning the respect and friendship of other similar Machinima companies, such as Smooth Few Films, creators of The Leet World, and Running Gun Studios, creators of Spriggs. They had earned so much respect with the latter that they actually got a cameo in the episode "Bullet Points". Along with new fans, they also recruited more people into the company, including Joe Pelton, who voices miscellaneous characters such as Cross Eyed Steven in "Safety First", Stephanie Lewis, who voices the possible love interest of Craig, Amy, Ember Dillbeck, who voices the Station Alarm in "Spring Cleaning", Jeff Hills, who voices the ODSTs at the beach in "Out With the Old, In With the New", and Joe Peppley, who voiced Timmy and served as an additional puppeteer. At the end of the first season, they were offered a contract by Machinima.com to post their videos on their site. They humbly declined, though, as they wanted to stay devoted to their fans on YouTube and thought that accepting the contract would be a betrayal of their trust. As such, all future videos would remain on YouTube unless they decided otherwise. After the release of "A Change of Plans", the season finale of Forecast, they got many brief moments of fame, being interviewed by Halo Community Live and The Guard member Cpt. Jack Hammer. Probably the most notable of events was the nomination of the Best Machinima Series of 2008. While still losing, their nomination was a sign of their growing popularity. The most recent event was the release of their newest Forecast video and first holiday production, "Easter Time", which also shows what could be the newest intro of Season 2 episodes. Machinimas Forecast The Series Their first Machinima series, a popular show about the job of Spartans Craig, Eugene, and Scooter after the Human-Covenant War, serving as weathermen at Weather Station Z 41. This show was nominated as the Best Machinima Series of 2008 and earned them a huge fanbase. The YouTube playlist to Forecast The Series can be found here. Cast Voice Actors and Puppeteers Gunny, alias "Tyler Gunstream" The founder, director, writer, cameraman, and editor of Young Street Productions. Months after getting his degree in filming, he contemplated a Machinima series for several months until starting Forecast The Series, a huge success. He is generally the one representing the company in all interviews. Jeff Dillbeck The voice actor of Eugene, Dillbeck was one of Gunny's closest friends. Recruited to voice a character when Forecast was first made, Dillbeck became the closest adviser to Gunny to all things Forecast. Joe Pelton A voice actor and puppeteer, voicing several miscellaneous characters such as Cross Eyed Steven. Stephanie Lewis The only female cast member of Young Street Productions and the voice of, respectively, the only female character in Forecast, Amy. She is the only one, besides, Gunny, Dillbeck, and Peppley to voice a major character in the series. Ember Dillbeck A relative of Jeff Dillbeck, Dillbeck voiced the station alarm in "Spring Cleaning". It is unknown whether she will voice any other characters in the second season. Jeff Hills A voice actor, voicing the ODSTs at the beach in "Out With the Old, In With the New". It is unknown whether he will voice any other characters in the second season. Joe Peppley The voice actor of Timmy in the second part of the first season. Since Timmy will probably reappear in the second season, it is suspected that Peppley will reprise his role in the second season. Music Purchased from SoundSnap.com Andrew Potterton Stuart Duffield Fred Weinburg Blastwave FX Dynamedidn Production Gunny, in a blog post, had released the equipment he uses for capturing and editing the episodes of Forecast. He records dialogue with a Logitech Desktop USB mic and captures footage from his TV using a Director's Cut, a product that helps transfer footage to a Mac computer, which he uses. For editing footage, he uses Adobe Photoshop CS2 to edit captured images, Soundtrack Pro 1.5 for editing recorded dialogue, and Final Cut Express HD 3.5 to combine the two into an episode of Forecast the Series, which is then uploaded to YouTube. Links *Young Street Productions's Official Page *What Zoom Sees's Official Page *Young Street Productions's MySpace Page *Young Street Productions's Forum *Young Street Productions's YouTube Page Category:Young Street Productions